


Together, we are a mess.

by ayuwazamisaki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Rutting, fluff?, yeah fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuwazamisaki/pseuds/ayuwazamisaki
Summary: “Okay?” he asks, voice low and husky, the sound making his heart even beat faster. Chanyeol gives a quick nod, throat drying when Baekhyun’s fingers skitter to his zipper.





	

Baekhyun pushes the other onto the bed, hands already going to his ankles to drag them down the sheets. Chanyeol looks up at him, eyes blown wide as Baekhyun’s small palms slide up his legs to his hips.

“Okay?” he asks, voice low and husky, the sound making his heart even beat faster. Chanyeol gives a quick nod, throat drying when Baekhyun’s fingers skitter to his zipper.

They make eye contact as he slowly pulls the zipper down, and his breath hitches as a palm presses lightly into the bulge in his boxers. He feels fingers probe and then settle at the waistband of his boxers, playing a little with the trail of light hair before pulling down, boxers and jeans together. Chanyeol gasps as cool air hits him, and watches Baekhyun’s tongue swipe across his thin lips. Those lips pull into a smirk at the way Chanyeol’s erection spills out, pulsing against his hand, hot and heavy.

“Channie,” he coos, fingers fondling the hot shaft, an angry red with purple veins running down its length, precum already glistening with a tiny drop at the tip, “You are this hard so quickly. I’m flattered.”

Chanyeol grunts, shifting his hips up a little, maybe a little impatient. Baekhyun gives in, like the good person he is. Dragging the other’s pants down further, he settles himself in between Chanyeol’s legs. Glancing up at the younger, he smiles wickedly, and Chanyeol whines, bucking his hips, _hurry up_.

The first stroke has the rapper keening, head thrown back, his adam’s apple jutting out in display. Unable to resist it, Baekhyun leans forward and licks a fat stripe up his neck, his fingers slowly torturing the other’s dick. Down, circle, up and tighten a little for that little sound Chanyeol makes at the back of his throat. He feels the vibration against his lips and he presses a kiss on his jugular, one of the most sensitive places on Chanyeol’s body. That gets him a strangled groan, muffled because Chanyeol has covered his mouth with a hand.

Baekhyun frowns. To him, one of the most satisfying sounds in the world is Chanyeol’s moans. He shifts back up, leaning a little heavily on Chanyeol and pulls his hand away before kissing him, all persuasive brushes and small bites. He manages to get his bottom lip between his teeth and suck, making Chanyeol give a drawn out whine. Baekhyun smirks when he feels Chanyeol shift against his immobile hand.

Chuckling, he leans back and gives proper attention to the dick in his hand. It is now easier to slide his hand up and down the soft skin with precum spread over it, and Baekhyun can feel the pulse beating against his fingers. Chanyeol like this, he contemplates, is very hot. Red bitten lips, flushed skin, sweaty hair, neck arched back with those hooded eyes looking at him with that frustrated look on his face that it’s almost a glare, all smooth skin stretching in front of his eyes, nipples peaking up from under his tshirt.

He is a mess, Baekhyun thinks fondly, but he is _my_ mess.

He plays with the tip of the younger’s dick, while his other hand skims around his balls, making Chanyeol moan, just a little louder. Baekhyun kissed the side of his neck for that, before leaning forward and saying, “Moan some more. It sounds so cute,” into his ear. Chanyeol, who is unusually being submissive, huffs at that but moans louder when Baekhyun starts to suck a bruise on his neck. He tries to squirm away, to make some sort of friction against his cock but Baekhyun is being an idiot and makes a tight ring of fingers around the base.

“Baekhyun,” he half-whines half-gasps. “Pl-please.”

“Then show me how much you love this,” Baekhyun says, left hand sliding up to play with his nipples through the t-shirt. They harden instantly and Baekhyun has to resist the urge to just push the material up and lave them with his tongue. “Moan for me Channie.”

He twists his hand a little tighter at that point, making Chanyeol arch into him with a strangled cry. Tears form at the edge of his eyes and he chokes a please that has Baekhyun kissing him again, sucking in his tongue, mimicking the things he could do to his dick. Chanyeol moans into his mouth, and that arouses him further. He stops teasing, firmly stroking up and down, just the way he liked it, paying special attention to that spot under the weeping tip and he rewarded with Chanyeol almost crying at the pleasure pain. God, his boyfriend is so adorably hot.

“Nnngh Baek-”

Chanyeol comes with a well placed suck on his neck and a tugging on his dick, painting his t-shirt in white. Baekhyun pumps him lazily throughout his orgasm until the other shifts in discomfort. He pauses, wondering what the other would do if he tried to overstimulate him. Well, something to try for another time. He tucks that thought away and studies Chanyeol, eyes intense, roving over the other’s face.

“Okay?” he asks, voice cracking at the edges because Chanyeol is perfect like this, desire cooling his skin, sex hair and sleepy teary eyes.

“Okay,” Chanyeol whispers back, his voice huskier, before closing his eyes to rest. Baekhyun starts to get up, maybe head to the bathroom and take care of him when suddenly Chanyeol grabs his wrist and pulls, with a strength he didn’t think the younger had after an orgasm.

“Where do you think you are going?” he grins, shifting until he was straddling Baekhyun, his hands pinning Baekhyun’s shoulders to the bed.

“Urm,” is Baekhyun’s eloquent response because he hadn’t expected that. Chanyeol looks exhausted recently and all he wanted to do was relax him a little so that he could catch a nap but apparently, that wouldn’t be happening soon, as Chanyeol pulls his spoilt t-shirt off with a laugh.

“It’s fine,” he tries to say but Chanyeol cuts him off.

“Did I mention how delicious you look in black shirts?” he says, nimble fingers attacking the row of buttons down his shirt while his eyes feast on smooth skin being revealed. “The colour sets off the whiteness of your skin, did you know that? Such a turn on,” Chanyeol says licking his lips. Baekhyun shifts, impatient under his hot gaze, feeling himself unravel at the dark look in his eyes, his big shiny eyes and pink cheeks more alluring than ever.

The taller straddles his waist, settling down comfortably on his erection and Baekhyun gives a strangled cry at the warmth and pressure. “Chanyeol,” he whines as the other’s strong fingers parted his shirt open.

Chanyeol gives no heed and lowers his head to take one of the dusky pink nipples into his mouth, laving them with his tongue as he shifts on Baekhyun’s bulge.

“Oh god,” Baekhyun groans as he starts to rut his ass, giving himself the rub he needed. Chanyeol leans his arms on Baekhyun’s chest and stares at the blush stealing up the other’s face, eyes closed tight, as he allows Baekhyun to roll his hips in earnest, searching for that perfect friction.

Baekhyun may love the noises he makes but no one can beat the cute puppy whines the older makes when he is reaching his orgasm. Chanyeol bites his nipple, reveling in the throaty moan the other gives.

Baekhyun is a mess, he thinks. But, he’s _my_ mess.

 

 


End file.
